Welcome to Zootopia
by ICantThinkOfAUsername2018
Summary: David Callahan was just like any other young man. After turning 18 the month before, he sets out to Los Angeles. But then, a mysterious train that he thought would take him there actually took him to the strange town of Zootopia, a world of anthropomorphic animals. There, along with two new friends discovers the secrets of Zootopia, and on the way, his past catches up to him.
1. Not As Expected

There are 3 cities David loved most, Number 1 is Brunswick, CA, his home town. Number 2 is Los Angeles, where he was supposed to go. But instead, he ended up in number 3. Heck, he didn't even know number 3 until he found it. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning.

It started one morning in Brunswick, CA at his home. He graduated high school, packed up his bags, and was ready to hit the big city of LA. The sun was just waking up on the horizon when David got up. His mom forced his little brother Jack, who was 6 years younger than David, to wake up. David only had 2 suitcases, one in each hand, and walked down the stairs.

David was taller than most kids (or "young adults" as he likes to call it) his age, he always wore his blue sweatshirt with any shirt he could wear under it. His hair is usually a dark brown. But in the summer, it turns to a blonde color. With his dark blue jeans and his red Converses, he reached the last step of the stairs. Then, he heard Jack whining.

"Mom, can I move with David to get away from the dumb kids at school?"

His mother was surprised.

"Come on," she said, "you're only 12 years old. I'm sure you can make some friends at the new middle school."

Jack groaned.

David picked up a piece of toast.

"Mom," he said, "I'm in a hurry so I have to leave to the train station ASAP."

He saw his mother with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Oh," she said in the verge of tears, "it just seems like you were a baby just yesterday, and now my baby's moving to LA."

"Stop with it, Mom" he chuckled.

She gave him a big hug which seem it lasted an hour before letting go. He said goodbye to her and Jack and promised to call her every day. He walked outside and went to find the bus stop that lead to the train station. Next thing he knew, he missed the bus. Panicking, he ran to the train station as fast as he could. He didn't care what the neighbors think. He made to the train station and he went to the booth.

"One….ticket...LA..." he said

"Sorry pal," said the man in the booth, "the last train left 2 minutes ago."

David was shocked. He missed the bus and the train. He thought that God was preventing him to move there. He sat down in grief on a bench. He couldn't believe he missed it. Suddenly, he noticed a light on the left of his eye. He looked to where it was coming from. It disappeared. All there is was a tunnel with a cardboard sign saying _Train to the Big City 7:30!_ He looked at his watch. 7:25! He still had time to catch the train to LA. But little did he know that "The Big City" wasn't LA but a strange city called- You know what, I should stop skipping ahead.

David ran down the tunnel for a long time. Until he found it. But there was something strange. The train station was in poor hygiene and looked abandoned. The train looked brand new and it was labeled _The Big City_. He heard a voice from the conductor, but he couldn't see his face.

"Heading to _The Big City_?" he said.

"Yep," David said, "it's LA, right?"

"Yeah, sure." he said back.

David walked in the train and set his suitcases down. He found a seat and sat down. But, he noticed something strange. No one else was on except him. He decided to make a run for it, but the doors shut close. The train started speeding up. It was a tunnel that looked like it would never end. Fear and adrenaline was pumping through David's veins. It made a turn and he saw it was heading straight for a wall! He screamed and closed his eyes shut.

But then, he saw a blue light open in front of the train and the outside turned to a swirly blue. It lasted for less than 10 seconds until they were back on the rails again. He noticed something strange, the outside looked more "fake" than objects usually do. The train stopped at the same looking station, but it looked "fake". The doors opened, and he quickly grabbed his suitcases and ran out. He walked up the stairs and almost screamed, he wasn't in LA.

There was no humans there at all. Just animals. Not just any animals, but anthropomorphic animals. There were walking, talking animals. They were almost like furries! The strange part is that they were looking at him as weirdly as he thought of them. He walked through this strange town. People were giving him strange looks. He finally found a sign that stated _Welcome to Zootopi_ _a_.

"Zootopia?" he said. I thought this was-"

Next thing he knew, he felt a sharp object on his neck and passed out.


	2. You're Just Different

**A/N: Hi guys, I tried to post this chapter this morning but then I was invited to the movies to see Batman V Superman (The movie kind of sucked). So after the movie, I sat down and finished it up this afternoon. So here is chapter 2, some plot development was made, but a lot will happen next chapter, so make sure you favorite this story to see when a new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy. Let's see what happens next.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **You're Just Different**

David thought that by now he would be arriving to LA, saying hello to the big city, and fit right in. If he would had arrived, his expectations would not be as expected.

But it was worse in this _Zootopia_ town.

David woke up and instantly felt a sharp pain on his neck. Before he viewed his surroundings, he reached behind his neck and felt a dart-like object.

A tranquilizer.

Instead of getting up, he slowly moved his head to view what was going on. To the left of him, he saw a poorly made sink, toilet and bed. There was also a small window with bars. He was in a prison. Next thing he knew, he heard laughter from the right of him. Anxiously and slowly, he looked to right of him. Behind the bars were 3 "people", a wolf, a polar bear, and a tiger, they were wearing police officer uniforms, and playing cards and laughing.

David sprang up and screamed. He quickly noticed a bunch of other mammals were also behind the bars. They started screaming to and they were all frozen with fear also trembling. This lasted for about five seconds until he heard a voice from a short distance. "What is going on here?" the female voice said.

He looked where the voice was coming from. It was a rabbit, a small one, too. She was also wearing a police uniform. Everyone in the room made contact to who was talking. She spoked again.

"Why are you guys afraid of this… this thing? It's probably scared as much as you guys are."

But that only made matters worse, because everyone else in the room screamed and ran out of the room, David himself wanted to run too. But being locked in "prison", there was no use. So the only people that were in the room was him and this rabbit.

Everything was silent for about an awkward amount of time before David finally spoke. "Can I get out of here now?" he exclaimed.

"According to the chief," she said, "I can't let you leave."

David groaned. "I didn't do anything wrong. Why am I here?" he said pointlessly shaking the metal bars.

"Well, it's kind of..."

"Well, spit it out!"

"You're just different."

"Well, everyone is different, are they?"

"I'm sorry, but that's what the chief said. I wish I could let you off but I don't have that power."

David groaned. He was also in fear. How did he get here? Well, it was obvious that the train to the "Big City" took him here, but what happened? Why wasn't there any humans? There wasn't even "real" animals. Just humanoid-like animals. They could even be aliens from another planet or heck, another dimension. He was about to speak that he shouldn't be here but then the rabbit interrupted him.

"Sorry," she said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Officer Judy Hoops of the Zootopia Police Department."

"Well," he said "I'm David Callahan and I understand this is a police department!"

He continued to hopelessly shake the bars, hoping it will break, or to realize it was a dream.

"I can't let you go." she said, "First we have to figure out what you are."

"What do you mean what I am? I'm human!"

"Heu man?"

David groaned. "Whatever."

Judy then looked disappointed.

"Look," she said, "we will get you out as soon as possible. We just have to figure out if you are a danger to this city. Last time, we found something called a "turd-tale" or something like that. It went savage."

"Sorry, savage?" he said.

"It's when an animal becomes, you know, Stone Age, up on all fours and attacking everything in sight."

David tried not to blurt out that animals were always savage in his world. If he wanted to get out, he should stay quiet.

Later that night, no one else was in the station except him. Alone and dark in his cell, he laid on the bed motionless. Listening to the wind outside of the small window. Nothing else was heard, except a couple a car horns and the sound of walking, but other than that, it was quiet.

1 AM, it was completely silent. Not even a sound was heard. Zootopia was silent. David was still awake, listening to the silence. He couldn't get sleep. He was nervous if he was ever going to get out of this town or even to LA.

Or maybe even home.

Then, out of nowhere, a car was heard being ridden on the street. David shoot up with fear. He looked outside the window to see nothing, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

Boy, was he wrong.

He heard small shuffles, he looked outside to see nothing again, he also heard mumbling. He thought maybe someone was just walking by.

Boy, was he wrong.

When he heard nothing else, he sighed and turned over. He accidentally fell off the bed. Landing on a strange, sticky puddle. He angrily walked to the sink to wash his hands. When he done, he turned to see a bright, red light at him. He looked at the mirror to see a laser dot pointed at his forehead. In fear, he raised his hands up. He was trying to make excuses in his head. Maybe it was a light from someone else's house.

Boy, was he wrong.


	3. The Symbol

**A/N: Yeah! I have school again. :( If you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic. I'm writing this on Monday morning and I might get this finished by the afternoon or night. I have school now so that sucks. Anyways here's Chapter 3. This is the chapter where most plot development happens (as you can tell where we left off from the previous one) and this is the one where I put most of my ideas I had into, and then I'm basically out (writers block). But I'll think of something soon. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Symbol**

David couldn't make anymore excuses. It wasn't just a light.

It was a laser pointer.

He suddenly heard a charging noise and he ducked down. A bullet just missed his head and hit the mirror behind him, shattering it completely. Then, bullets started to fly everywhere. David jumped under the springy bed. Waiting for the noise to stop. Suddenly, a bullet hit the lock of the cell. David made a run for it. He kicked open the cell door and ran out of the police station. It was empty, so it was easy to get out. He turned right on the street to see a maroon van speeding towards him.

David turned around quickly to run the other direction. He heard the car speed up. Gunshots was heard again. Bullets was still flying and missing him. Soon, he felt a sharp and horrible pain on the back of his left leg. He'd been shot! Screaming in pain, he quickly ran turned the corner and found a grate at a large size. He quickly opened it and jumped in the small space, trying to land with the other leg. He fell over, and quickly pulled the grate back up. He saw the maroon van pass by. But on the back, he saw a symbol. It was a strange one. It was a draw out of a yin-yang, with a blue, uppercase **N** in it. He thought it looked, familiar. Like he'd seen it before.

He sat there for about a minute, to refresh what was going on. The wound he had was bleeding, and was bleeding fast. He needed medical attention ASAP. But, since he was the first human in this strange world, how would anyone be familiar with his organ system? Suddenly, David heard and car drive by with sirens on. Blue and red lights were flashing. Noting that it was 1 on the morning, the car wouldn't just be driving by. Suddenly, the car stopped. He heard two doors open with footstep leading up after. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"The gunshots was reported here right at these coordinates," said the familiar voice, "but nothing is here."

David knew who it was. It was that rabbit officer from earlier. What was her name again? Oh, right, Judy. After that, he heard an unfamiliar male voice.

"Are you sure you ran the tests correctly?" the voice said.

"I'm sure."

David stepped back and tripped on a rock. He fell over and hit his head a hard, wet surface.

"Ow!"

Suddenly, he noticed it went quiet. He heard Judy stating to speak again.

"Did you hear that?" she said.

"I didn't hear anything." the (again) unfamiliar voice.

He heard walking toward the grate and then peeking through (as he can recognize) was Judy.

"David?" she exclaimed, "What are you doing in there? And how did you get out?"

"Can we talk about this later?" David questioned, showing her the wound on his leg.

"How did you get that?" she said.

"I don't know. Some guy was shooting through the cell in his van. I managed to get out, but I got shot in the leg. So I hid under here."

"How am I supposed to get you out?"

"I can get out myself."

Slowly and carefully, David crawled out of the crate, his leg fuming with pain.

He got out and laid down on the cold, wet street. He looked up and noticed someone else was with her.

The unidentified voice.

It was a fox. He was also wearing a police uniform. Of course, he was making funny looks to him.

"What is this guy?" he said.

"Oh," Judy exclaimed, "he's a new species, something called a… hoo man?"

"Human." David answered.

"Sorry," she replied, "heu man."

David tried not to correct her again.

"David," Judy said, "this is my partner, Officer Nick Wilde. Nick this is David."

"I'll just call him Dave." Nick said.

"No one calls me Dave." David said in disgust.

"Except me." Nick replied, laughing to himself.

"Quickly," Judy said, "we must get in the car before that guy escapes. They all got in the car, David in the back seat, and they drove off. David found some tweezers and painfully ripped the bullet out of the wound (it wasn't that deep). He also found gauze pads to place on it and wrapped it up with bandages.

2:30 AM, there was no sight of where the van was. David was staring out the window and cringing at the pain from his leg once in a while. Then he saw it.

On a fence between 2 buildings, was the symbol. The yin-yang with the blue **N**.

"Stop the car!" he exclaimed.

The car went to a complete stop.

"What's up, Dave?" Nick said.

"Don't call me that." David said as he opened the car door. He ran to the fence with the yin-yang symbol. He saw it before, he didn't know from where. He kicked the fence and the piece of wood fell off. There was a piece of paper in the wood. David curiously picked it up. It was folded. He opened it up. The paper had that yin-yang symbol as a watermark. But, that wasn't the strangest. The strangest thing was that there was some information on the piece of paper.

There were coordinates.

 **A/N: Sorry, I left you with a cliffhanger. I just wanted to remind you to please review if you enjoy. If you didn't like it, still review it to let me know what you think. If you don't give a crap about the story, well uh…**

 **Anyway, Chapter** **4 will be up tomorrow or Wednesday. I might not post in a while because I have to take the dumb SAT tests for the next 3 weeks (excluding weekends and breaks) In Illinois, they changed the name from ISAT to PARCC for some reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow the story so you don't miss a chapter :)**


	4. The Bar

**Chapter 4**

 **The Bar**

 _37.563936, -116.85123_

Those were the numbers going through David's head as he slept. He was having nightmares. Those numbers was a clue.

The clue from the symbol.

He woke up in the motel at 7 AM when his alarm came on. He woke up thinking he was back home in Brunswick. That he was just dreaming. But the fake look of this world reminded him he was not dreaming. Suddenly, his phone rang. _That's strange._ David thought, _I thought there was no reception in this place._ He pulled out his phone. It was his mom. He started to freak out. He didn't want to answer it. But, he didn't want his mother to worry. After all, he's probably at another dimension. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, honey!" his mother said, "How was the first day in Los Angeles?"

"Pretty great." David lied looking outside in the poor side of Zootopia. He heard his mother sigh.

"I know your expectations weren't as you thought." she said, "You'll fit in soon. Jack is starting to like his new school."

"Can I talk to him?" David said.

David heard his mom laugh. "He left for school an hour ago."

"They seriously start middle school at 6 AM now?" David exclaimed.

"Yeah, anyway hope you have a nice day."

"You too, mom."

David was about to hit end when he heard his mother said "Oh, and David?"

He put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah."

"Get a job." she said laughing.

David groaned in a good way. "Alright mom, love you."

He ended the call and sat on the bed. He put the paper that he found earlier in his pocket. He also found a sticky note in his pocket. It was handwritten by Judy, telling him to meet up with her and Nick at the nearby coffee shop at 7. David had nothing else to do, so he got dressed, brushed his teeth and got to the coffee shop at 6:30. He sat down and ordered a coffee. He sat there and looked at the time. 6:45. He noticed below the clock was a computer. He looked to see if no one was watching (because the coffee shop was empty). He walked over to the computer. He found a map page and typed in the coordinates. He clicked enter and found it led to a bar. His heart was racing. He quickly printed directions. He also wrote a note and set it on the table and he ran off.

7 AM. _Joining track in middle school must've payed off._ David thought to himself with a grin. He ran and followed the directions. Getting lost once in a while, but getting back on track. His leg was still stinging from yesterday, but he managed to fight the pain. He turned the corner and found it. _Jimmy's Bar_ it was called. But, since he was 18 (and raised correctly), he wasn't legally allowed to drink alcohol. But, it could be different in this world. He walked in casually.

When he walked in, he expected the scent of beer and alcohol. But, nope. It had a wooden smell. Well, mostly because the bar was a log cabin. There was a moose at the counter. "Need anything?" he said.

"Oh," David said, "just using the bathroom."

He actually needed to use the bathroom. He actually haven't even had one since he found Zootopia. Almost stepping in the girls bathroom, he finally walked in the _correct_ one and finally relieved himself.

When he was done, he started washing his hands and noticed something strange on the mirror.

The symbol

It was engraved on the mirror with an arrow. He looked to where to where it was pointing and there were more arrows. He was just about to follow them when his phone went off again. He picked it up to see an unknown number. He answered it expecting to be a sales call.

"Hello?" he said.

"Where are you?" the voice said, "we've been waiting here for like half an hour."

He suddenly recognized the voice of Judy. "How do you know my number?" David said.

"While you were passed out," she said, "I've might of looked through your phone for uh… evidence."

"How did you get past the passcode?" he said angrily.

"That's not the point! Where are you?"

David sighed. "I'm at the coordinates."

"What? I told you not to see them until we meet up."

"I couldn't help myself. I was having nightmares about it. You don't understand what it's like to be tracked down and almost killed by someone you don't know."

"I'm a police officer. I had plenty of times. Anyway, stay right there."

She hanged up.

David followed the arrows. It led him through hallways, corners, and sometime walls. It later led him a door that was locked. He quickly remembered a lock pick technique his grandfather taught him a while back.

Looking through his pocket. He found an old house key he used at his home in Brunswick. He then pulled out his pocket knife he kept. He opened it up and started cutting it up a bit. He sticked it in the lock, and it worked. But he couldn't twist it. The last step, was to tap it with a large, heavy object, like a hammer or a screwdriver. He didn't have anything on him that had those requirement, but he did found a loose nail board in the room he was in. He banged it once. Nope. Again, he tried. And, success. He opened the door.

It was empty except for a box. He opened the box. It contained a single VHS tape. He putted it in his pocket. He was about to walk out the bar when he heard a clicking noise in front him. The moose from earlier was holding up a pistol inches from his head.

"What are you doing!" the moose yelled angrily.

"I told you," David said, "just using the bathroom."

"Then what did you take?"

"What do you mean. I didn't take anything. Can you just step aside now."

Now, David would've gotten away with this. But as he was about to walk away, the VHS tape fell out of his pocket. He laughed nervously. The moose cocked his gun. David was about to make a run for it. But before the moose could pull the trigger, he was hit with something. He passed out.

There behind was Judy, blowing the smoke from her tranquilizer gun, and Nick, who was just walking in.

"Your lucky I came in before things got bad." she said.

"Things already did get bad." he said staring at the moose who almost tried to kill him.

Nick opened the wallet that was on the moose and found an ID card with the same symbol. The yin-yang with the N.

"Just as I expected." Nick said.

"No, you didn't." Judy exclaimed, "Where you looking for money again?"

"Uh, no!" Nick laughed nervously.

"Anyway," David said, "I found this VHS tape." He showed them the tape.

"Where was it?" Judy asked.

"I found it in a locked room, but I picked the lock."

"Well, did you know that picking locks can lead you up to 5 years in maximum security prison."

"It's called investigation." Nick smirked, covering for David.

1 PM. After hours of searching, they finally found a working VHS player. "Are you ready for this?" David said. They both nodded. David stuck the tape in and hit play.


	5. The Right Evidence

**A/** **N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank** **Shinigamilover2** **for giving out some ideas about the antagonist. I would like to thank you guys for being patient with all the tests I have and also reading up to Chapter 5 instead of reading a chapter or two and abandoning the story. Okay, lets start the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Right Evidence**

There, on the 20 year old TV and the VHS player, showed security footage of a gas station on March 21st, 2016 (surprisingly, the date and time of this world was pretty accurate. "That was 11 days ago." David said.

The video started at 12 AM. Nothing was really happened. A person walked in here and there to order some gum or a bag of chips.

"We are not watching all of this." Nick said, as he went to rewind

"Oh, were watching all of this." Judy said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Nick groaned. With David right after. But, if this is what it takes to solve who was trying to kill him. It's worth the chance.

 _4 AM. David woke up in the same motel. And then it hit him. His stomach was ticklish. He felt anxious and upset. And also in grief. This felling came from the fact that he realized he could never come back to his family._

 _He didn't know how._

 _The sun was barley at the horizon. It was still dark. A thought came to his head. He was going to find that train. He was going home. He quickly ran outside without getting dressed. He traced backed his steps. He found the Zootopia Police Department. He ran a block away and found the spot he remembered being passed out. He turned a couple more corners and found the tunnel. He ran down the stairs. He thought he was going to do it. Ditch his only friends, and return back to the real world, he never belonged here. The only place he felt he belonged was home. But, when he reached the end of the stairs. He found out what was there._

 _A solid, concrete wall._

 _With the damn symbol._

 _David was in grief. Nothing he ever imagined. Then he started to hear voices. People were screaming and running. But the loudest and a calm, angered laugh. Then, everything around him turned black. Then, someone came out of the shadows. It was a leopard. It was staring at David with extreme anger with its red, glowing eyes. It was wearing mostly black clothes with a hood on, and combat boots. He also had two machetes beside him and a .45 pistol._

 _David was never more scared in his life. He tried to run away, but it seemed as he was stuck. The cheetah approached him, David felt like his soul was being sucked out. The cheetah chuckled. He pulled out his pistol from his back and pointed at David's head. The last thing he remembered was the cheetah saying "No witnesses." before pulling the trigger. Then everything for him went white._

The symbol was popping trough his head, all he heard was clicking noises of a gun. His vision cleared up. He realized he was in the apartment where Judy lives, where he was last night. It was a dream. He looked at the clock in front of him. It was 8 AM. He looked behind him to see the TV still playing the security tape at 3 PM. Judy was still watching, but she fell asleep. He stared at the TV in exhaustion. Then he noticed something suspicous.

A leopard walked into the gas station. _It couldn't be the guy I dreamt of_. David thought to himself. It didn't have red eyes. Instead it was golden eyes, and he was waring regular clothing. He bought some lottery tickets and before he left. He showed the cashier a card. The wolf who was working at the cashier slowly let him behind the counter. The room was silent for a while. David slowly grabbed the remote and fast-forward 30 mins in. The cheetah then walked out like nothing ever happened. He needed to go there. Then all of a sudden, a phone ringed. Judy woke right up. David's phone was off. He quickly checked under a pile of clothes and found a phone.

"Nick left his phone here, again?" she groaned.

She quickly turned to David. "What are you doing here?" she said.

"I guess I fell asleep." David replied.

"Well can you get out, please." she said, "I have to get dressed and..." she quickly turned to the TV. She groaned, "I can't believe I fell asleep watching this."

"I guess I woke up at the right time." David said.

"I think I found the evidence we need."


	6. Gone Too Far

**A/N: Tests are over for this week, but next week I have a few more. So thank you for your patience. But, I did add this one funny part in. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Gone Too Far**

David was observing the amounts of odd soda that was in the fridge. He arrived at the gas station. The same one the VHS showed. The same husky from the video spoke to David in an Indian accent, "Are you looking for anything in particular?'' he said.

"No thanks," David replied, "I'm just looking around."

Nick and Judy were staying back in the car. David was hesitant about this, but since he wasn't a cop, it would be less suspicious. He looked at the same angle the camera was. He had an odd felling when he stared at it, like he was being watched. All of a sudden, he heard glass shattering. Someone outside was stealing a car.

"Oh no! Not again!" said the husky as he ran out the door.

David was the only one in the gas station. Then, the walky-talky he got from Nick and Judy moments ago was going off.

"Now's your chance!" Judy said, "Step inside."

David made sure the coast was clear. He pretended to drop something for the show of the security cameras. He bent down to pick it up, and at the same time sneaking behind the counter. He stood up because now cameras were watching and went to open the door that was there. It was locked.

David left his "lock-picking" key somewhere in Judy's apartment. If he did use it, Judy would start ranting about how much of a criminal offense is too lock-pick. _No one was watching,_ David thought to himself, _so I don't see how I broke any laws._

So instead, he used the easiest lock-picking trick in the book. He pulled out the card the moose had from earlier in the bar and sat it in between the slit of the door. Then, he just easily slid it down and pushed. _Why haven'_ _t I've been arrested yet?_ David smirked to himself. He opened the door, not expecting what would happen next.

The room was filled with computer servers. They were all beeping, lighting up, and making weird noises. The room was messy, too. Papers were spreaded everywhere on the floor, files shelves were ripped open and folders were scattered everywhere. Each folder had a specific person on it. And the yin-yang symbols were seen everywhere. There were flatscreen TV's, about 4 of them, where on each corner of the room. He noticed a video to start playing on one of the TV's. The strangest thing was that it wasn't fake-looking like the world he was in. The video was the real world.

The video started with a man, a human man, tied up to a chair with a sack on his head. Someone who he couldn't recognize took the sack off of his head. The man look beaten up. He had a black eye, his lip was bleeding, and a tooth was missing. A deep, altered voice started to speak.

"Where is he?" he spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" the man on the camera said.

All of a sudden, he was screaming in pain. He was being electrocuted.

"Don't play games with me!" he said. "You saw him last! At the train station!"

David finally realized who it was. It was the guy at the ticket booth. _Why would they want me?_

"You'll never catch him you son of a-"

Before he could finished his sentence, he was electrocuted again.

"That's it!" he yelled, "Take him out!"

Another unidentified man (who again he couldn't see him) walked in with a pistol and put the sack back on the mans head. The man pointed the gun at his head.

"I'll give you one last chance!" the muffled voice said, "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Please," the man begged in tears, "I have a family!"

"That's not what I asked!"

He then he did the one thing David never expected he would do next. He pulled the trigger. David wanted to look away, but he couldn't. The man sat there lifeless. The deep voice spoke again.

"This was a waste of time." the voice said as he went to turn off the camera. The TV then cutted back to the symbol. David stood there in shock. He had no words.

"David?" The walky-talky spoke again, "David, are you there?"

David couldn't speak at all, he was shocked that someone could do something just to kill him. Just then, he heard a voice.

"I've should've known this!" a voice behind him said.

He turned around and noticed the same husky from the cashier. This time with a Thompson machine gun. He cocked the gun and tried to shoot. David, full of adrenaline, jumped behind one of the server computer as bullets flew everywhere. He suddenly heard clicking, which means he had a chance to run. But then, he felt it got a lot warmer. He looked up to see one of the servers on fire. It feel on top of the husky and the rest of the room caught on fire. He turned on his walky-talky.

"Can someone get a fire department?" he yelled.

He tried running to the door, but a piece of burning wood piled over the door. He kicked the wall to see if it would break. It only made a dent. As he turned, the entire room was in flames. He then noticed a flame approaching to 2 red barrels. _What a second._ David thought, _Doesn't red barrels mean they they can exp-_

BOOM!

The room exploded, walls broke, David flew about 10 feet in the air. He landed on a car, which for some reason broke his fall. He rolled off the car and fell on the concrete surface. David took a look of himself. Bruises, cuts and burns were all on his body, blood was on his hands. He found a piece of paper next to him. The only surviving evidence. He looked at the paper and found the last piece of evidence.

They were coordinates.

And then, he passed out.


	7. Skin-Mammal

**A/N: Hola! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. If you read this chapter before I updated it, you would know why. Also, I made another fan fiction called _Zootopia Before, 1965_. Its basically about if Zootopia was made by humans and how life was there before someone cause the eventual extinction of human species. I don't know if it'll be a one shot or a series so go read Part I/Chapter 1 (it depends wether its one or the other) after you read this one. Okay, enjoy Chapter 7! **

_David woke up to brightness. He was on road back at his house, standing up. He took a deep breath. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He saw in front of him a leopard. The same one from his previous dream. He heard a faint static. David was terrified._

 _As the leopard slowly approached him, the static got faintly louder and his surroundings slowly fading into darkness, the leopard still there. He tried to move, but he was stuck in position. It came to the point when he was five feet away from it, it was completely black. It was just him and the leopard._

 _It quickly ran towards him and point one of it's machetes at David's neck. The static was so loud, he couldn't hear himself breathing. The contrast then turned red, with the leopard staring at him with it's evil, red eyes. The leopard then said something he couldn't understand because how loud it was. He then had a strange thought._

 _"How can I recognize this leopard?" David thought to himself. Of course, he'd seen it before in his one dream, but how can he recognize it, and the symbol._

 _Then, a loud buzzing came in his ears as the leopard slit a cut in his throat. He felt terrible pain. Everything faded white, and the pain stopped._

David saw the bright light and the fake surroundings again. He stood up and noticed a terrible headache. His hands were red with blood and his lungs were in pain from the smoke. It was night now, the flames were still burning. He stood up and coughed. He noticed something wasn't right. He looked down. The paper. It was gone.

He soon turned right and noticed a figure quickly running towards the woods. He soon ran after him.

His legs were supposed to be in pain, but he couldn't feel it from his anxiety and adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was dark. He could barely see anything. It was quiet too. All he could hear was his and the other persons footsteps, and his own breathing. He tried to catch up, he was almost there. He then tripped and fell on top of the figure. He took the coordinates out of this person's hands. The figure turned back and David couldn't believe his eyes. It was the leopard! From his dreams!

The leopard quickly grabbed his machete and swung at David, making a small cut on David's cheek. David threw a punch and ran. He didn't look back. He saw the machete fly right past him onto a tree. He grabbed it out and once he was out of the woods he quickly turned around. He wasn't there. He noticed colored lights flickering behind him. He turned around and noticed about four police cars.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" David said approaching the police.

A police officer quickly got out of the car and pointed a gun at him. "Stay right there!" he yelled.

"It's the skin mammal! How did he get out?" Another officer said.

"For the last time!" David said, "I'm called a hu-"

The police suddenly shot, but missed.

"Okay, okay!" David said, dropping the weapon, and raising his hands up.

David stood in the police station jail cell. Not too long ago, he had been there the first day he was at Zootopia, but he got shot in the leg that day. He then forgot about his gunshot wound. He took the bandage off. It looked infected, he was probably going to be left with a scar.

He sat there thinking about everything that happened to him in the past couple days. He went on a train which he stupidity thought was going to LA, but instead went to this "acid-trip" town of Zootopia. And sure, he did meet some friends like Nick and Judy but how was he going to get ho-. Wait! He suddenly remembered about Judy! She could bail him out.

"Excuse me," David asked a nearby police officer, "Is there a phone I could use?"

"There's a phone booth in the cell." he replied, "make sure you wash it afterwards, you skin-freak."

Although offended, he pretend he never said anything and used the phone booth. _Oh, shoot!_ David said to himself, _I forgot the phone number!_ He remembered it slightly. Of course it started with 555 (because all weird town phone numbers start with that) and it was 248- _Was it a 5 or a 6?_ David thought, _Screw it, I'm going for the 5._ He dialed 555-2485 hoping he was calling the right number. He heard the phone pick up. "Hello?" the voice said.

It wasn't Judy, it was Nick. "Is this Judy's phone?" David said.

"Yep," Nick replied, "Judy's out for the moment. Probably looking for you or something. Need anything?"

"Yeah, no. I'm fine, yeah. You know, I'm just in PRISON!"

"Oh, you want me to bail you."

"No, I want you to call the president to bail me, of course I need you to bail me!"

Of course, you can tell how David is such in a bad mood. Nobody likes him, because he different. People look at him weirdly on the streets and call him weird names. The police station is the last place he wants to be.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Nick finally to bail him. Since he's part of the police, the bail was free. He was later walking nowhere with Nick.

"What happened to you?" Nick said, "We've been worried about you. Actually, I wasn't."

David told him everything after what happened when the gas station exploded and his dreams. When he finished, Nick's expression was shocked.

"That's some fantasy stuff going on." he said.

"So is this town." David said under his breath.

After going back to his crappy motel, he sat on his bed and looked at the paper. There was blood on it, and it was ripped. He then remembered about how his leg was infected. He quickly cleaned it out, put some antibiotic ointment on that he found in the bathroom, and bandaged it up with gauze pads and bandages. He went down to the lobby and used the computer there. He typed the coordinates and a map website, and clicked enter.


	8. Nescorp Industries

David walked out of the motel, coffee in hand, and a new piece of paper in the other one. On the piece of paper were directions. And you know where the directions lead to. He took a left, then took another left, and then a right. It was a long way. He went by himself, again, because he wanted to. It was still night, and there was no sight of anyone at this time of night. After about an hour of walking, he found where he needed to be.

It was a small house. It had fancy roof, and it had no windows. It was just a small, plain, white room, almost. It was lit up at night, so it was easy to recognize. David looked around to see if no one was watching, and then approached the building.

He opened the door and stepped inside. It was completely white inside. There was no furniture, no windows. Only a door (thats leads outside) and an empty room that completely white. David thought it was useless. _Why would anyone keep files to a strange building?_ David thought to himself. He decided to turn around. But, the door was locked.

He knocked on the door. "Hello!" he yelled. He knocked on it louder, "Someone let me out! I'm stuck!"

What he didn't know however, that the room was soundproof. No one can hear him, and David couldn't hear anybody else.

He sat down, he had to get out somehow. He then heard shuffling in the room. _That's odd?_ He thought, _There is no one hear except me. Why do I hear shuffling?_

Just then, out of thin air, about 15 wolfs appeared out of nowhere with Special Ops weapons pointed directly at him. David's hands were up in the air.

"Okay!" David confessed "Take my money! Anything! What do you wan't from me?"

Another black wolf appeared out of thin air. David flinched. He was sweating heavily.

"How have your dreams been working out, David?" he said. He had an English accent.

"How do you know my name?" David questioned, "And how do you know about my dreams?"

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is we get all this confusion behind us."

The wolf continued, "My name is James Marvin, COO of Nescorp Industries. That leopard you had a little brawl with, he's the CEO. Our company creates all the scientifically stuff, blah, blah, blah. I have to make this quick. It seems to me you have witnessed something in the past that has a big hassle to our company."

David knew it was the train that took him to Zootopia. He took a large gulp, "What do you want from me?" He said.

James laughed for a second. "I want you dead!"

The wolves approached him with the guns pointed at his head. Fear was consuming David. _This is it?_ He thought _I'm done for!_

Then he did the stupidest, but only thing to do in a situation like this, he ducked.

Bullets started to fly everywhere and they all missed. David could feel his leg throbbing with pain when he was shot a couple of days back. He noticed the walls were pretty weak. So as the bullets came, the wall decayed. David quickly kicked the wall and watched as it collapsed. He ran out in pitch darkness as the bullets were flying all around him. Some people woke up from the noise and all they could do was just watch. He turn some corners as the same maroon van from before, as well as many other black cars following, were speeding up on David. He quickly found a police car and hid behind it. He heard as all the cars sped by him. He sighed in relief, and sat down to think.

He couldn't believe what has happened to him in the past two days. Just three days he remembers he was back at his house. He was packing what he has left in his suitcases, and reading his book _101 Things to Do In Los Angeles._ Then, the next day, he left to go to Los Angeles. Then ended up in "The Big City", where he gets arrested TWICE, gets tracked down by a mafia, gets shot in the leg, and being called names because he is different. Then he remembered. He hasn't told Nick, or even Judy that he was not in this world, but in another dimension. He didn't know how he would tell them, but he had to somehow.

He suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him. "David! There you are!"

He turned around to see Judy. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Her voice was so loud, that maybe even people back in Brunswick, CA can hear her.

"Keep it down!" David whispered. But it was too late.

He could hear the cars coming back toward him.

"RUN!" he screamed.

Bullets were hitting the police car, some even going through it. David sprinted off, with Judy right behind him. He couldn't find a place to find. He felt like he'd been running forever until he found a grate. The same one he'd hid in before. He quickly opened it up, and him and Judy hopped in. All there was in there was blackness. There was still blood on the ground from his wound two days back. He heard all the cars pass by until the only thing he heard was his own breathing.

"Who was that?" Judy asked in shock and confusion.

David took a deep breath. "It's Nescorp." He said, "The gang that's after me."


	9. Top News

**A/N: I don't have much to say rather than #1. It's summer vacation for me, so I can post more frequently and #2. I snuck a little reference from the fic _The Campaign_ by nota999. You should check it out, it's about equally popular as mine. We need to collaborate sometime ;). Okay, enjoy the story. Sorry I was late on uploading.**

David woke up to a bright light from the sun. David had realized he had fell asleep in the sewer. He then remembered what happened the night before. After an hour of him and Judy hiding under the grate. He told her to go, and he would go up later. But instead, he fell asleep. He stood up and brushed himself up. Then he heard a voice from above.

"Took you long enough." it said. David looked up and saw a police car waiting above the grate. He then realized it was Nick who was talking, and Judy was beside him.

"Help me open the grate, will you?" David replied.

After they did just that, David got right out.

"Get in the car." Judy demanded.

David had pointed to where he thought Nescorp had gone to and they'd been driving for five minutes. Then, Judy said something.

"This case is too important to handle on our own." she said, "So, we have to report and file this case into the ZPD. But, I need your info."

"Okay," David replied, "that's fine. But, I'm not really good at questions."

She held a clipboard in her hand with a paper stating a bunch of questions.

"Name?" she asked.

"I already told you, I'm David Callahan. Or David Robert Callahan Jr. if you needed my full name

As she wrote it down, David smirked. "You know," he said, "my dad named me after himself. He was David, and I was good old 'Little David Junior'. Man, I wish he could see me today."

David and his father, well, David, had been very close. Then one day, he died. It was like he was there one day, and then gone the next.

"Alright, David." Judy said, "Where do you live?"

David realized again that he hadn't told anyone he was from another dimension. He couldn't say that. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. He then blurted out the first thing he could think of. "Humanville." David lied.

 _Stupid, stupid, David!_ He thought to himself

"Who-manville?" Judy said, "I never heard of that before."

David didn't bother to correct her. "Yeah, that's because it's so far away. That where all the hu-, I mean people like me live."

"Oh, okay. Age?"

"18."

"Gender?"

"Oh, I'm female!" he said sarcastically. "It's kind of obvious that I'm a guy."

"What did you eat for breakfast this morning?"

"Is that seriously a question?"

"No, just hungry."

After explaining all these dumbfounded questions. It was finally done.

"How far do you think this place is, Carrots?" Nick said.

"I don't know," Judy replied, "but for all we know is that it could be two minutes ahead, or even two days ahead."

"That doesn't really help." David said.

After a half an hour of driving. They stopped at a gas station. David and Nick went into the gas station as Judy was filling the car with gas.

"Remember the last time you were in a gas station?" Nick smirked.

"Don't talk about that!" David chuckled, playfully punching Nick on the shoulder.

Back where he used to live, David would go to gas stations with some friends around his sophomore to junior year of high school. Those were the years when David, along with around 3.3 million American students, got their drivers licenses. They would usually pull over at the nearest 7/11 or Shell and get some snacks, sodas, and sometimes his friends get fake ID's and get a couple of beers. Of course, David never had a drink of alcohol in his life (except that one time when he was 10 and snuck a sip) so he wouldn't drink any of that. Because his mother raised him well, and for the first 10 years of his life, his dad.

They would also do what most high schoolers do, they would loiter around talking about how much life sucks, who likes who, and how bad grades were until the owner of the station would kick them out. Those were the good old days. But now, he's an adult. Yes, he was excited to live on his own, meet new friends, and get married. But, there was also some down sides about it too. Like bills, a job, and just plain growing old. But, he was 18. He had a whole life ahead of himself. Many other people go through what David will go through. He was a regular 18 year old.

"David? David, are you there?" Nick was trying to get David's attention.

David suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. Then he realized he wasn't normal. Because for now, he's in a world that is not normal.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"Thinking of what?"

He didn't like going into details about stuff. **(A/N: even if it means adding filler to a fan-fiction for longer chapters)**

"I was just thinking of the variety of chips they have to offer!" David said pointing at the shelves of chips.

"There's only one bag of chips here," Nick replied, "and they are 'Joe's Unsalted Salted Chips'."

"Did I say chips? I meant the, uh…"

David looked around quickly to see if there was anything to get him out of the situation.

"I meant dips!" David ran over to the refrigerated area. "Yep! Nothing like good old," David took one from the fridge and read it aloud, "Elephant Snout?" He tried not to gag.

"You have a bad taste in food." Nick said, grabbing a bar of chocolate from a shelf.

As David mumbled to himself about how stupid he was acting, he grabbed a soda can he didn't even know, it had Chinese letters and was purple, so he assumed it was a grape Sprite copy or something.

As he and Nick approached the counter, he was watching what was on the TV. It was playing baseball, just animals playing baseball. It was weird that David was stuck in a world exactly like his. Same technology, same currency, same reception. The only difference is that all humans are replaced with animals.

It then cut to ZNN. _What's wrong with CNN?_ David thought to himself, chuckling. They were just talking about politics and the debates of the new mayor of Zootopia. There was one guy name Tom Renard or something and some other guy running. Then it went to some news that caught David's eye.

"The ZPD are under an investigation after a new species, who calls himself a heu-mean, is on a major hit-list in which investigators believe it's all coming from one group. What's going on Stacey?"

David leaned closer to the television.

"What's wrong, David?" Nick said. He suddenly noticed he was looking at the television and watched with him.

Stacey started to speak, "Thank you, Robert. The heu-man is recognized as an 18 year old male who has a name, David Callahan. Investigators are under the search in many areas which they believed where he was attacked. Was he a predator or prey? The ZPD states quote 'They have no idea.'."

"How would they put this on the news so fast?" David asked Nick.

Nick sighed gleefully "The power of technology."

The rhino at the cashier started to look at David in a scared, but rather successful way. "You're the human!" He surprisingly said it right. He held up a walkie-talkie in his hand "I found him, boys!"

Next thing you know, the windows shattered, helicopters flew in as people came down the ropes and through the window loaded with guns. All pointed at David.

"Okay, why does it always have to be me?" He questioned out loud.


	10. 10 Seconds

**A/N: Damn, me! Back at it again with another chapter (Okay, I'll stop). Sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's because for the past couple of days, I just didn't feel like it. But then, today, I was watching TV with nothing to do because it's summer and I said to myself "What the hell!" So here's Chapter 10? I think so. I don't keep track of so often as I do before. Also, congrats for Zootopia to be released on Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD. Now you can watch it again, and again, and again (and again, and again, and again, etc.) So, here what you've been waiting for almost 2 weeks. I give you, Chapter 10!**

Now, David had played a massive amount of Call of Duty in his youth. Most noticeably, Modern Warfare 2. If he was surrounded by players in the opposite side, he would easily slide past them and shoot them down. But this was real life. Hell, he doesn't even know if this is real. But there he stood, in the middle of a gas station with guns from every direction pointed at him.

"Hey, hey, hey! How about this! I have about..." David checked his wallet, it was nearly empty.

"I have $2 and," David checked around in his wallet, "83 cents. I can just set it down over here, you can take it, no one gets hurt. You got a deal?"

David slowly set the money on top of a shelf.

"Money doesn't take care of memory, David! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" A voice came from the front in an Australian accent.

A figure emerged from the rest of the gunman. It was the leopard.

"I can rather have them kill you, quick and painless. Or I can do it myself!" He held gripped on his machete.

"No! I don't want to die!" Nick screamed, flinching.

"They want me, not you." David explained to Nick.

"But, why?"

David didn't answer.

"Nick, no!" David heard a voice also in front.

Judy was there trying to break in between the gunmen.

"Shoot her with the tranquilizer!" The leopard commanded.

One of the gunmen grabbed a tranquilizer from the holder and shoot at her with it, she passed out.

"Judy, NO!" Nick cried in horror.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to decide your fate, David." The leopard demanded, "And same thing with your friend."

"10."

David's heart was pounding. He had no idea what to do in this situation.

"9."

He quickly observed his surroundings.

"8."

He tried to find a way out of this situation, but he can't.

"7."

He was not going to accept his fate.

"6."

He then turned around and noticed the shelf where all of the 'interesting' dips are.

"5."

He looked at the corners of the walls, they were loose and were leaked with water.

"4."

They looked like they were going to break any seconds.

"3."

He he turned towards Nick and pointed at the wall. Nick nodded.

"2."

"RUN!" David shouted.

"1! FIRE!"

David and Nick quickly ran towards the wall as bullets began flying around them. The bullets hit the wall so it made it even weaker. David kicked down the wall and concrete went everywhere. David and Nick got out in time before the gas station collapsed.

"Okay," David said, "someone remind me to never go into a gas station ever again!"

David and Nick quickly ran over to Judy, who laid unconscious, but still breathing.

"Luckily, that thing didn't kill her." Nick sighed in relief.

"It's a tranquilizer." David said, "it's not supposed to kill."

Nick and David quickly carried Judy in the back of the car. David quickly ran into the rubble and was searching through one of the bodies.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked David.

David found a pistol and some ammo. "Getting some supplies just in case." David said throwing the pistol at Nick, which he didn't catch.

David quickly grabbed another pistol from another body and got in the passenger side of the car. Before he closed the door, he heard a voice. "YOU!"

It was the leopard. He emerged from the rubble. David quickly shut the door.

"Okay, Nick! Drive!" David yelled.

Nick stood motionless, with a feared look on his face.

"What are you doing!" David questioned. "Drive!"

Nick grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. "I don't know how to drive." he shuttered.

"What do you mean you don't know how to drive! I learned when I was 16!"

"I dropped out of school before I could take Driver's Ed."

David saw the leopard come closer. It was too late for David and Nick to switch sides "Okay, first you put the key in and turn it."

Shaking, Nick put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car started.

"Good, good." David said, "Now, use the gear shift onto drive."

"I don't see drive." Nick said.

"It's the letter D." David exclaimed, D as in David. Hey, what do you know. It's my name."

The leopard was right at the window, and stuck a machete through the window, which missed them.

"Then you push the pedal and DRIVE!"

The car speed through the street as the glass stabbed from before completely shattered. The car was at around 100 miles per hours. Nick couldn't slow down because his foot was frozen on the pedal out of fear. The car was running over whatever was in front if it's path, destroying plant life and grass.

"Slow down!" David screamed.

Nick didn't say a word, he was too scared to move or do anything. David quickly hit the break from where he was sitting and the car went to a complete hold. The leopard was nowhere in sight and Judy was still passed off.

Nick and David were frozen in fear, they couldn't believe what just happened. After a minute or two of recollecting their thoughts, they quickly switched seats of the car.

"Never drive again!" David demanded Nick.

After a couple of hours of going who knows where and stopping at grocery stores instead of gas stations, Judy suddenly woke up.

"Uh, what happened?" she moaned.

"Oh, you're awake." Nick said in a relief.

"Just lay down." David said, "You were shot with a tranquilizer."

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Nick said, "Lucky we'd made it out alive."

Nick explained what happened to them at the gas station and he added some exaggeration to make the story extra spicy.

"And that's how we managed to save the world from getting blown up." Nick finished.

"We didn't save the world from getting blown up." David explained.

All of a sudden, they hear a police car behind them with the sirens on.

"Damn it!" David said as he pulled over.

"Don't worry." Judy explained, "I got this. Go in the back and pretend you have hand cuffs on.

David and Judy switched spots in the car and the police officer, a rhino, was approaching the vehicle.

"Hello!" Judy said as the rhino approached, "I'm Officer Judy Hoops and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde. We are just taking this criminal to the police station so can you excuse us?"

But then, the rhino held up a gun, Judy gasped. "Get out of the car." the rhino demanded.

 **A/N: Before I end this chapter, I just want to say THANK YOU for 10,000 views and thank you for sticking with me so far in this chapter. It is now official that this story will be 18 chapters long.** **See you at Chapter 11!**


End file.
